Sabar
by Back to Nomin
Summary: Punya pacar gak peka. Jaemin sabar kok. Nomin. #MoreThanWords


Sabar

Jeno x Jaemin

#MoreThanWords

. . .

Malem Minggu ini sedang hujan. Jaemin guling guling di atas lantai minta perhatian Jeno. Tapi yang diminta perhatian masih asik anteng sama ponselnya.

"Yang."

Jaemin manggil sambil nendang punggung Jeno yang ada di depannya.

"Hm?"

Jeno menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Ingin rasanya jaemin membanting ponsel Jeno.

Jaemin meniup poninya, kesal karena merasa kalah dengan benda mati. Pahadal dia kan lebih menarik daripada benda persegi empat itu—ini kata Jaemin, omong-omong.

"Sayaaang.." rajuk Jaemin, menarik narik lengan kemeja biru yang dikenakan Jeno. Mencoba mengalihkan atensi lelaki disampingnya itu.

"Apa, Jaem?"

Jaemin ngerucutin bibirnya, iya sih Jeno emang ngebalas ucapannya tapi mata Jeno tetep aja ada di benda persegi yang katanya pintar itu.

"Liatin aja hpnya terus. Pacarin aja hpnya gih!" ucap Jaemin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jeno lirik Jaemin sekilas. Merasa aman. _'Ah gak apa-apa, gak sampe makanin karpet kok'_ , dan Jeno kembali menekuni ponselnya.

"Gitu aja terus. Sampe aku naena sama Jaehyun _hyung_." Jaemin masang muka bete kuadrat

"Ikut ya, Yang? Biar enak berempat sama TY _hyung_!"

Jaemin kuat kok punya pacar sengklek macam Jeno. Untung ganteng, untung sayang, dan keuntungan-keuntungan lainnya.

"Oh, jadi Jeno rela bagi-bagi nih sama Jaehyun _hyung_ dan Taeyong _hyung_? Pacar macam apa sih kamu, Yang!"

Jaemin hanya mencebik. Tak lupa dengan kakinya yang kembali menendang punggung Jeno dan berhasil membuatnya mengaduh seraya berbalik menghadap Jaemin.

"Ganteng sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi. Dasar manusia gunung!"

Jaemin menggigit ujung kaosnya hingga perutnya terlihat dengan mulut komat-kamit kayak mbah dukun baca mantra. Membuat Jeno _blank_ begitu lihat perut Jaemin yang begitu mulus seperti perut bayi.

"Jaemin- _ah_ , mending kamu tutup aurat kamu, deh."

Ngomongnya sih nyuruh nutup aurat, tapi mata Jeno tetep aja ngeliatin perut Jaemin.

"Emangnya kenapa? Aku gak pake baju kurang bahan kok _hyung_ ," balas Jaemin dengan polosnya.

"Iya, tapi iman aku yang kurang kalo lihat kamu kek gitu."

"Terserah deh ah. Punya pacar mesum, buka baju dikit aja langsung kurang iman."

"Tapi kalo dimesumin suka."

"Enggak!" elak Jaemin dengan keras.

"Mulutnya sih bilang enggak, tapi pipinya udah merah" celetuk Jeno dengan seringaiannya.

"Kamu tuh dikodein dari tadi nggak nyahutin, giliran bahasannya menjurus dikit aja langsung perhatian. Emang cowo tuh gitu!"

"Na, kamu cowok juga _btw_ -_-"

"Terus kalo aku cowok kenapa? Kamu gak suka? Kamu mau sama yang punya melon gede? Iya? Terus selama ini kamu nganggep aku apa?"

Mata Jaemin berkaca-kaca dengan wajah yang nampak begitu kecewa.

"Mau nangis? _Sok_ _atuh_ nangis."

"Kamu tega ya? Yaudah aku ke kamar Johnny _hyung_ saja, kebetulan Hansol _hyung_ lagi arisan. Awas kamu nyusul!"

"Palingan kamu diusir John _hyung_."

"Mana tega Johnny _hyung_ ngusir aku. Kalau pun aku diusir, aku masih bisa ke kamar Mark _hyung_ atau kamar tetangga juga bisa."

"Ngapain sebut-sebut Mark _hyung_?"

"Suka-suka akulah, mulut-mulut aku. Kenapa? Gak suka?"

"Kamu kan pacar aku, Yang. Kok malah nyariin Mark _hyung_ sih?! Apaan juga ke tetangga. Nggak, nggak usah nyariin Mark _hyung_ sama tetangga, Yang." ucap Jeno sewot.

"Biarin. Kamu jahat sama aku, kamu sukanya melon gede. Aku kan punyanya sosis mungil!"

Jeno geleng-geleng. Sebenarnya, Jeno udah bosen sama pembahasan ini. Kan dia jelas-jelas sukanya Jaemin, bukan melon gede atau sosis kecil yang lain.

"Yaudah kalo kamu bahagia sama tetangga lain atau Mark _hyung_ , pergi aja sana."

Jaemin gigit bibirnya, Jeno bahkan gak nyoba buat membela diri.

"Emang ya, ga dulu, ga sekarang kamu selalu aja gak acuh sama aku. Tau gini mending aku ga nembak kamu dulu!" Jaemin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Oh sekarang nyesel jadi pacarku?"

"Iya! Mending aku sama Mark _hyung_ aja! Udah lembut, perhatian pula, ga kayak kamu!"

"Yaudah sana. Kenapa baru sekarang nyesel? Kemarin-kemarin kemana aja?"

Johnny lagi asyik nelpon Hansol kesayangannya ketika Jaemin tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya dan jatuhin badan di atasnya. Alisnya bertautan pas tau kalau adek manisnya ini lagi nangis.

"Jaemin kenapa? Kok nangis?"

"Jeno, _daaaddddd_!"

Iya, Johnny tuh _daddy_ -nya NCT Dream _babies_.

"Jeno kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Johnny.

Jaemin jauhin badannya dari Johnny, lalu duduk sambil ngelipat tangan dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Masa aku bilang kalau Jeno tuh gak perhatian dan teman-temannya, trus aku bilang kalo mau jadi pacarnya Mark _hyung_ , eh malah diusir. Jeno tuh sayang gak sih sama aku sebenernya, _dad_?"

Johnny bingung. Jaemin kalo curhat macem cewe. Emang hati cewe sih(?)

" _Daaaaaaaad_! Ih kok malah diem sih?! Jangan-jangan _daddy_ mau nyalahin Jaemin juga ya?"

"Engga, jaemin sayang. _Daddy_ cuman bingung mau jawabin apaan."

"Ih, curhat sama _daddy_ ga enak. Emang tuh cowo sama aja semua. Enakan curhat sama Tiwai _hyung_ atau Hansol _ma_ aja!"

Johnny bingung ngeliat Jaemin keluar kamar Johnsol sambil ngomel-ngomel. Dasar uke!

"Udah ngadunya?"

Jeno cuman ngelipat tangan di dada sambil liatin Jaemin. Dia nguping sambil liatin tingkah unyu pacarnya. Dia udah gak tahan pengen unyel-unyel Jaemin, tapi masih ditahan karena belum puas liat pacarnya yang unyu itu ngambek.

"Ngapain nguping?! Kamu kan ga nganggep aku pacar kamu! Minggir!"

"Masih mau ngambek?"

"Kamu tuh gabisa ya romantis dikit? Cuek banget. Iya aku tau kok, aku yang ngejar-ngejar kamu, aku yang nembak kamu tapi bukan berarti kamu cuekin aku gini kan? Kalau emang kamu gasuka, ngapain kamu nerima aku dulu?!" Jaemin teriak depan muka Jeno sambil ngusap air matanya yang ga berhenti netes.

Di dalem kamar, Johnny cuman ngelus dada. Sambil gibahin, "Dasar anak kecil, masih ngambekan sok-sokan pacaran."

"Kita putus aja. Kamu ga sayang sama aku." Jaemin nunduk terus jalan menjauh dari Jeno yang ga ngomong apapun sejak dia teriak-teriak tadi

Tanpa Jaemin ketahui, Jeno malah tersenyum lebar di belakang pemuda itu. Sambil mengikuti langkahnya yang menuju kamar mereka.

Tepat sebelum Jaemin nutup pintu, Jeno ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Tangannya bergerak mengunci pintu dengan cepat kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaemin hingga sedikit membentur pintu.

"Kamu gampang banget marah sih? Gamau dengerin penjelasanku?"

Jeno menatap Jaemin lembut. Tampak pipi gembil itu basah oleh air mata. Jaemin pun menatap balik Jeno, tangannya mengusak matanya pelan, masih nangis.

Jeno pun meraih tangan Jaemin, menjauhkannya dari wajah. Lalu diusapnya jejak jejak basah air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya selembut mungkin sebelum mengecup singkat bibir Jaemin.

"Kamu nyebelin, Jeno!" cebik Jaemin.

"Nyebelin?" Jeno ngangkat alis sebelum ngedeketin muka mereka dan menempelkan bibir mereka cukup lama

Jeno menjauhkan wajah mereka dengan kening yang masih menempel. Desah nafas mereka saling beradu.

"Aku sayang kamu, Jaemin- _ah_."

"Trus kenapa kamu diem aja dari tadi?"

"Aku tuh iyain aja apa kata kamu. Aku bukannya ga sayang ke kamu, atau kepaksa waktu nerima kamu. Tapi aku tuh tipikal yang ngasih segalanya, kamu pemegang kekuasaan di hubungan ini. Ya meskipun kamu selalu di bawahku sih, ehehehe."

Jeno hanya terkekeh nista.

"IH!" Jaemin manyun lagi.

"Minta dicium lagi nih?"

"Tau ah. Mau ke kamar Taeyong _hyung_ aja."

Jaemin nyelonong masuk kamar Taeyong, ninggalin Jeno yang lagi-lagi bengong dengan tingkah hiperaktif kekasihnya.

"Tiwaii _hyuuuung_!"

Jaemin meluk Taeyong yang lagi ngelus-elus kepala Jaehyun. Mereka lagi _quality time_ , omong-omong, tapi dirusak Jaemin.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jaemin ikutan mindahin tangan Taeyong yang nganggur buat ngelus kepalanya juga.

" _Hyung_ , Jeno, _hyung_."

"Jeno kenapa, hmm? Abis nyium kamu?"

" _Hyung_ kok tau? Eh! Nggak! _Hyung_ kan bilang kalo kita belum boleh ciuman."

"Tuh bibir kamu merah," Taeyong nyubit hidung Jaemin. "Kamu berani ya ngelanggar peraturan?" tanya Taeyong dengan nada lembut namun dalam dan sarat akan ancaman.

"Dikit doang kok, _hyung_. _Hyung_ sama Jaehyun _hyung_ malah sering sampe desah-desah."

Jaehyun yang lagi minum mendadak kesedak mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Malah gibah. Ada apa kok kesini?"

"Masa gak boleh kesini. _Hyung_ aja sering gangguin aku sama Jeno kalo lagi berduaan."

"Bawel banget sih kamu. Pantes si Jeno ga tahan!" sahut Jaehyun yang sedang memeluk Taeyong sambil ngusel-ngusel di leher kekasihnya.

Jaemin berjengit jijik melihat kelakuan _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Mataku berdosa banget di sini," ucap Jaemin sambil pura-pura menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangan. Lalu dengan sadisnya, yang bahkan sebelum meloyor pergi, Jaemin sempat menjambak rambut _hyung_ -nya itu.

"Yaak!"

"Ini _hyungdeul_ pada gaasik dimintain curhat. Curhat ke Encan juga gaguna pasti diledekin. Mau curhat ke Mark _hyung_ aja deh." Jaemin ngeloyor pergi. Lagi-lagi menemukan Jeno yang mengintip dan menguping.

"Kenapa harus ke Mark _hyung_ kalo ada aku?"

"Males ah."

"Kok gitu?"

"Males aja."

Jaemin jawab sambil berniat jalan masuk kamar Mark-Donghyuck.

Jeno nahan tangan Jaemin yang mau ngebuka pintu kamar Mark. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas narik tengkuk Jaemin, dikecupnya bibir Jaemin sembari merekatkan tubuh mereka.

Jaemin bengong. Kedip-kedip bingung.

Jeno ngasih jarak tapi kening dan hidung mereka masih menempel. Ditatapnya mata Jaemin dalam-dalam. Jaemin masih terdiam. Jeno nyatuin bibir mereka lagi. Namun kali ini ia tidak memejamkan matanya.

Tautan bibir mereka bertahan selama beberapa menit. Saat ciuman itu berhenti, dapat Jeno lihat muka Jaemin yang sudah bersemu merah. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi Jaemin.

"Walaupun aku ini menyebalkan, tapi jangan pernah kau mencoba untuk berpaling pada siapapun, Jaemin- _ah_. Aku juga bisa cemburu loh, Sayang." Jeno berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jaemin.

"Emang manusia gak peka kayak kamu bisa cemburu?"

"Hhh, masih mau melawan?" nada suara Jeno mendadak berubah.

"Nggak kok. Aku percaya, ehehe."

Ngabisin waktu lama cuma buat dicium Jeno doang. Jaemin sabar kok.

End.


End file.
